I got a strange disease
by Akutenshi3
Summary: Basically Draco pining over Harry. Poor, Draco. ^_^ Read and review.


'I got a strange disease'  
  
This is based on Prozzak's 'Strange Disease'. Which I'll have you know, do not own.  
  
From Draco's point of view. o_O  
  
This is slashy, like most of my fics. ^_^ So, read on and like it! Damn it! And if you don't well the, what the hell are you doing here? Leave. Leave now! Damn it!  
  
Daisuke: It's my turn to say Damn it.  
  
Aku: You're too young to swear. Ah, you just did. Stupid Dai. (Daisuke whimpers) Ah! Not the puppy eyes. Ah, I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own widdle Dracikins and Harry. Hey, in English today, I drew a chibi Draco. So kawai!!!  
  
( ) this is thinking  
  
// // Is Draco's *other* voice  
  
"" Is speaking (well, duh. I shouldn't have to tell ya'll that)  
  
Ron: You mean there's more than the normal ten? Fancy that.  
  
******  
  
Draco sat in doubly potions with Gryfindors, watching The Boy Who Lived. Harry was diligently taking notes, giggling with the red head. Talking with that blasted Mudblood and the Weasel.  
  
Draco's upper lip curled in contempt and he watched the end of Harry's quill disappear into his mouth. (God, I wish that were me.) //What?! Why in the Hell would you want that?!// (Because, then he would be mine. And oh, to feel that hot mouth around me would be Heaven.) //That is absolutely disgusting, how could you think that?!// That was just another example of the voices that lived within Draco's head. Always arguing over the jade- eyed boy. Harry looked up, straight into Draco's own gray eyes.  
  
He could swear there was a glimmer of a smile on his lips. His eyes narrowed and Harry's shot up. Then they descended, Harry's pink lips curled into a smile. Draco's own widened in surprise. Harry turned back to his notes with a sly smile. Draco was, by now, stunned by this spectacle. He looked around himself quickly, to check if anyone else had seen that. Nope, the two oafs were staring at Snape, practically salivating over the greasy haired professor. Draco convulsed and looked back across the room. Harry was still giggly with his little friends, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Suddenly the dark haired boy looked up, once again meeting eyes with Draco. He slid his cherry tongue across his lips, slowly. It left a little glossy trail, shining in the lights that hung suspended around the room. Draco was panting now, seeing Potter put on such a spectacle. Harry looked so delicious, his lips parted, he eyes heavy lidded. Like he was just begging to be fucked. Draco could feel his body heating up, his skin begin to dampen.  
  
A little sexual frustration  
  
Combined with lack of motivation  
  
And a loss of concentration  
  
I've got a strange disease  
  
I can't concentrate on work  
  
My libido's gone berserk  
  
Now I'm sweating through my shirt  
  
I've got a strange disease  
  
Draco could feel his muggle jeans begin to tighten. He pictured Harry spread before him, perhaps tied to the table. While Draco ravished him, took His Virginity. Pounded him into blissful oblivion. Harry twisting and pulling, whimpering and moaning under him. His black hair plastered to his forehead, his emerald eyes wild with lust. Draco groaned lustily and Harry smiled across the room at him.  
  
"Is there something you would like the share with us, Master Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked the flaxen haired boy. Draco looked up surprised.  
  
"Uh, no sir." He blushed lightly, realizing that everyone had heard his pleasure filled moan, Harry's eyes bored into Draco's face. Draco turned to the front, trying to ignore both Harry and his growing erection.  
  
*****  
  
Draco stood outside the Great Hall, watching Harry eat dinner. Harry laughed merrily with the Mudblood and turned to Ron. Who was shoving food down his gullet. Harry seemed so very happy. Draco snorted in disgust. //You could never give him what he needs.// spoke that ever rational voice. Then the little innocent Draco spoke up. (But I could try.) //No, never.// Draco made a noise liken to 'ha-rumph' and turned to go to his room. His stomach empty.  
  
Once he reached the dorms, he found he couldn't sleep, like he had planned on doing. He tossed and turned, then turned to get up. He slid into a pair of tight muggle jeans, forgetting the underwear. Then slipped on a white shirt, pulled on his blackest robes. He would be going out flying tonight to work off some tension. He slipped easily past his two snoring companions and out the door.  
  
Hyper emotional sensations  
  
Sent via television stations  
  
Unaffected by locations  
  
I've got a strange disease  
  
I can't seem to get to sleep  
  
I don't want nothing to eat  
  
Walking up and down your street  
  
I've got a strange disease  
  
Draco stood under the bleachers to the Quiditch pitch*. *HE * was there, just him. Like an angel, he was gliding along the edges of one field on his broomstick. His eyes searching in the dark for the snitch.  
  
"A little after school practice, eh Potter?" Draco spat. Draco looked around himself; there wasn't anyone around, so he stood awhile watching the seeker do his job. The moonlight played in Harry's dark hair. Dancing over his pale skin, running over the dark clothing he wore. Harry wasn't wearing his robes, Draco noticed. They were lying in a heap on the ground, a little black smudge in the night. Harry was gliding around in a pair of baggy pants and tight shirt. His torso easily visible from Draco's vantage point. The pants hung low on Harry's small hips, showing off a good deal of his blue briefs. Harry's hands gripped the broom lightly; he flicked his hair out of his eyes and scanned the playing area.  
  
Suddenly there was a boom, Draco and Harry looked up. Rain came showering down on the two, soaking Draco's robes, Harry's clothing. Harry watched the lightning streak across the sky, reflecting the light upon the dark clouds. Draco watched as Harry's too small shirt was soaked and clung to the boy's chest. It outlined every muscle, every crevice. His pants hung lower on his hips when they became saturated. The water made Harry's hair hang sexily in his eyes, and despite the harrowing conditions, Harry kept on looking for the small golden snitch.  
  
Now I'm standing in the rain  
  
Water soaking through my brain  
  
Every droplet seems to speak your name  
  
And it's driving me insane.  
  
Draco watched, as the rain seemed to make love to Harry, every droplet kissing his skin, caressing his hair. Draco was now jealous of the weather. Able to touch his dear Harry whenever it so chose, but Draco had to watch from afar. The blonde saw Harry make a mad scramble for the snitch and came up, the struggling ball in his hand. He set down on the grass and put the little flying contraption into a box. His hair now hung limply down, the water dripping off the tips.  
  
Draco felt himself go hard when Harry pulled off the soaking shirt. To reveal a tight chest, layers of hard muscle. Draco whimpered and made a dash for Hogwarts.  
  
I don't want to go work  
  
My libido's gone berserk  
  
I don't want nothing to eat  
  
Walking up and down your street  
  
*******  
  
Was it stupid? Basically, Draco loving Harry from afar. Ah, bummer. ( Well, that concludes today's stories. I just got done writing a Harry/Dean, Ron/Seamus. I got both done today. Whew!  
  
Review peoples. ^_^ 


End file.
